The Cost of Happiness
by XxkingvirusxX
Summary: The character has a Childhood Friend named Kyle who becomes famous and finds out living life in the moment inst Fun. the story has a moral to it. This story was a project/Thought that I had when i made a similar story at school called "A Story without a name". which also has to do with being sad after having it all, which I might possibly re write for you to read. comment if enjoy.


The Cost of Happiness XxkingvirusxX I can remember a time when Kyle was happy, it was way before he became famous for writing his songs, he was nobody at School he was just another wandering soul curious about what he was gonna do with his life, he had friends that looked up to him, he had girls that liked him, and of course he had people who hated him, but he didn't care what people thought, they were scared to say it to his face, people would look one time at his height and would be scared to set him off, but the truth was he only desired friends, Kyle was the friendliest person at our school.

Everyday after School Kyle would practice his Singing in his room he had always liked Music, it ran in his blood he lived off Music and he had an Extremely good voice I used to enjoy coming over and listening to him Sing, and watch him Work.

Years and years, Grades and grades went by we we were now Freshman's many of my friends left my side and went on to be with other people, but Kyle remained every morning I would wait for him to walk through the School doors, as usual he would have his headphones on and would be listening to Jon Bellion. When he saw me he would immediately remove them and would begin to conversate with me I always had feelings for Kyle, ever since we were in 2nd grade he had always been by my side, that's why I wasn't surprised when everyone but him abandoned me. Kyle had the sweetest Smile and was one of the most awkward people i have ever met I thought it was funny when he would sometime make small talk with me I would just laugh at him. during science he would drum his pencil on his desk and hum a Catchy Tone or a Beautiful Melody, the Teacher would yell at him for making sounds, but Kyle would just smile and return to his work.

I still Continued to go to his house after school and do the same routine as usual, He never thought about ever being in a relationship with me, he was so caught up with trying to become famous, Eventually he did he got his dream this didn't happen until the Talent show a Year later, when he performed for everybody, they all loved him people recorded him posted videos of him singing on YouTube he became Viral Billions of people watched the video, after that Kyle was so happy he looked at me and said I did it I finally did it .

I was happy for him his dream come true, he got what he wished for and that was to be seen by millions, it didn't take long before some big music producer came along and took him from me all I could do was smile, I was left to watch him on the news and tune in for interviews he became Rich and had a big house nice cars, he had everything he had ever wanted and more.

A couple years had went by since Kyle had became famous, I had completely forgot about him until one day he had came knocking on my door, when i opened it he had was crying and said I'm sorry I left you here all alone . I forgave him he went on to say that after all that work he had done, in the end wasn't worth it , that he wasn't happy and that Money couldn't buy happiness. He told me, he needed me that he had always loved me and that he was scared of rejection. I then told him that i was Married and that I had kids. With tears rolling out of his eyes he replied Congratulations i m proud of you . He turned and walked away.

Two months past, when one day I looked on the news and seen were Kyle had shot himself and left a long note Talking about how he wasn't happy and how he never will be again due to him abandoning his Childhood friend, and never opening his eyes to true Happiness.

I am telling this story at the age Sixty three, I remember this happening like it was yesterday I am left remembering what happened to my Lover and my lifelong friend Kyle Montgomery, never let Fame take your life.

Hey guys its me XxkingvirusxX I really hope you guys liked this story it is not a true story but one that i have been thinking about for a really, really long time it was a thought that crossed my mind one day that came to life as much as I wish this story was true it is not I hope you Guys enjoyed it anyways, and sorry I haven't been making stories lately i have been caught up with School and haven't had time to write. Bu t once again I really hope you guys Enjoyed,  
I am gonna start back writing soon just be patient and have a Happy Easter Thank you. 


End file.
